The present invention relates to a novel and useful surgical prone pillow structure.
Surgical pillows are generally used to support the head and face of a patient during the performance of surgical procedures. In the past, many pillows have been devised to support the head of persons. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,799,275 and 5,163,195, as well as European Patent EP 0880925 A1 show pillow structures which are intended to provide comfort to the user in various situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,448 describes a prone position support pillow with cut outs to accommodate anatomical features of the face to provide comfort to the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,752,064, 5,269,035, 5,613,501, Des. 298,992 and Des. 337,914 show surgical pillows having contoured upper face regions to support the user during surgical procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,983 describes a head and chin rest usable for facedown surgical procedures. The base of the pillow has a rocker structure to allow pivoting of the head and chin rest of the patient. The head and chin rests are stabilized with a wedge such as a small towel when a comfortable position is determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,831 teaches a surgical pillow having a base portion formed of coarse foam which permits air to pass. An upper portion is formed of soft or fine open cell foam which also is pervious to air. The upper foam is finer than the foam employed in the base portion.
A pillow structure which enjoys the resiliency of certain foam materials yet provides a soft contoured non-abrasive surface for contact with the user would be a notable advance in the medical field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful surgical prone pillow structure is herein provided.
The structure of the present invention includes a base member formed of a resilient material. The base member is compressed from an original configuration under pressure and is capable of assuming the original configuration upon the removal of such pressure. For example, the base member may be formed of an open cell foam material of moderate density. The base member may be formed by die-cutting. Such die-cutting would contour the inner portion of the base member to conform to the extremities of the face which may enter that region.
An upper member is also included in the present invention. The upper member is formed of a molded resilient, closed cell foam material. The upper member possesses a very soft outer surface which is contoured to contact the head of the patient in a position for the performance of surgery. The contoured upper member closely follows the contours of the base member therebelow.
Means is also provided for connecting the base member to the upper member. Such connecting means may take the form of an adhesive which holds the base member to the upper member. A seam is formed between the base member and the upper member which is soft to the touch. Such non-abrasive seam is achieved by recessing the adhesive material away from the outer surfaces of the upper member and base member. Thus, cured adhesive, which tends to be quite hard, is not accessible to the skin of the patient using the structure of the present invention.
In many cases, the upper member may be formed of closed cell foam material of a certain density. Such density may be varied according to the surgery being performed and the characteristics of the patient, such as weight and size, the density of the base member is not varied. In addition, the mass of the base member generally exceeds the mass of the upper member to provide stability to the pillow structure of the present invention. The base member, possessing excellent resiliency, generally forms a shock absorbing element, while the upper member, although resilient, provides softness and comfort.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful surgical prone pillow structure has hereinabove been described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a surgical pillow structure which includes a very resilient base member and a less resilient, but soft, upper member utilized in tandem.
Another object of the present invention is to provide surgical pillow structure which employs an upper member portion which is molded to provide a soft and easily contoured element that effectively fits facial features of a patient.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surgical pillow structure which includes polymeric foam members of different characteristics which are seamed together without creating abrasive edges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical pillow structure which comfortably supports a patient during surgery and eliminates abrasion injury during surgical procedures.
A further object of the present is to provide a surgical pillow structure which incorporates the employment of an intubation tube.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.